


Sleep

by tsukkeilate (hishirin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hinata being a good boyfriend, M/M, mentions of insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishirin/pseuds/tsukkeilate
Summary: There are times that Ushijima would like awake on his bed for hours, unable to fall asleep. Whenever that happens, he hated it. It make him feel ashamed, because it would sooner show on his performances on practices. He was the ace, as well as the captain, and he shouldn't show any kind of weakness. It goes against what Shiratorizawa's known for. Luckily there's Hinata, who helps him get through his insomnia, with his reassuring gestures that would always tell him that it was okay to show weakness sometimes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i live for this pairing

There are times that Ushijima couldn’t sleep due to insomnia. His mind would be active, despite feeling the fatigue and the desire to sleep but he’s unable to, with his mind supplying pieces of information about everything and anything. He would close his eyes but would lie awake for hours, sometimes until his alarm goes off. He’d start his morning routine, exhausted but not quite. 

Of course, it showed on his performance in practices, but his team were too busy worrying about their aloof captain instead of commenting on his poor performances. His coach, though brutal, would merely scold him and tell him that they don’t need their captain and ace player showing weakness before sending him off. In a way, Ushijima’s grateful, if not ashamed of himself. 

Sulking lightly in his dorm, Ushijima was restless and itching to do something, but his body tells him that he’s tired and he needed _sleep_. His mind telling him otherwise. Torn between which to follow, he finally opened his cabinet and took out his cellphone, impatiently waiting for it to boot up. He scrolled down the contact directory before stopping at a certain name and pressing the call button. 

The phone rung exactly three times before someone picked it up, “Hello?”

“Shouyo.” 

“Japan!” Hinata exclaimed, his voice brightening considerably. It made Ushijima feel lighter. 

“Are you done with your practice?” He asked. He didn’t want to impose, especially if it could hinder the younger male’s growth. 

“Yup! Just cleaning up a bit and heading home afterwards. Coach didn’t want us to stay up late practicing because we have exams to prepare for.” Hinata shuddered at the mention of exams, “are you done with practice also, Toshi?”

“Yes.” Ushijima replied. Hinata hummed. 

“I can’t sleep.” Ushijima admitted, and Hinata understood. He always understand his boyfriend, even if he doesn’t talk a lot. Hinata knew that sometimes Ushijima suffers from insomnia and he doesn’t like telling anyone about it, embarrassed about it.  Somehow, Hinata convinced Ushijima into telling him about it, as well as calling him whenever he was having insomnia. 

“Would you want me to keep you company?” Hinata asked. 

“Yes please.” Ushijima replied. 

Hinata proceeded on talking about what happened today, from their setter that had been Oikawa’s junior (”the grand king is way cooler than bakageyama!”) from his little sister’s actions (”Natsu’s been trying to braid my hair again, which is cute but it’s hard to sit still for hours, you know”). He talked to Ushijima with his cheerful voice that radiated his exuberant persona over the phone. Ushijma was reminded of sunflowers and sunset. He found Hinata’s voice lulling him slowly to sleep, until he slipped into unconsciousness without realizing. 

When Hinata noticed that the other line became too quiet, with only steady breaths to answer him, he smiled and chuckled lightly.

“Good night Toshi! Sweet dreams.” He said softly, before hanging up. 


End file.
